A Wild Story
by JxckWild
Summary: First person fanfiction. The story of Elliott Jones, a student at the same school as Ornshaw, and how she happens to very much like him and how that works out for her.
1. You Look Like Death!

_Jack Wild as Tom Ornshaw in Melody (S.W.A.L.K), fanfiction._  
 _Disclaimer: All Melody characters copyright to Hemdale and Goodtimes Enterprises and written by Alan Parker_

* * *

 **A WILD STORY**

* * *

 **\- Just so you guys know, this is pretty much a Ornshaw x Reader fanfiction, however I have added a character called 'Elliott Jones' to take the main role just to make it a little easier to understand and stuff. -**

Chapter 1.

I took the last couple of steps up to Mr. Dicks' office and froze. Shaking slightly, I took a deep breath in, knocked on the door and entered.  
"Yes, Ornshaw, Jones' appointment is before yours, however it seems she isn't-". Mr. Dicks turned to look at me.

"Never mind that Ornshaw. Jones take off your bag and blazer, please" He said firmly. I looked round at Ornshaw and he smiled amusingly. There was no chance that I was getting caned in the same room as him. My stomach turned as I looked back at Mr. Dicks shortly before running out of the room and down the corridor.

With deep breaths I began to realize that Mr. Dicks was most likely going to deal with me later, meaning it was Ornshaw's turn; this making me feel extremely guilty. "You okay, Elliott? You look like death!" My friend Janet came racing down the corridor to talk to me.  
"Oh, thanks Jan" I said bluntly "Yeah, I'm fine. How are you?".  
"You sure? Oh and 'ave you spoken to Ornshaw lately?" She said, a huge grin on her face.  
"Well, not really. I... he was just in there, in with Mr. Dicks. Honestly, there wasn't a chance I was getting caned with him there". I said.  
"Haha, oh really?" she giggled, pushing her curly brown hair out of her face "I don't see why he doesn't realize that you like him. I mean, it's preeeetty obvious!"  
"Is it really?" I asked loudly "I do try to make it less obvious, I'm just so shy."  
"Exactly, haha. Anyways, I've gotta go... try talking to him, okay?" She shouted as she walked down the corridor and out of the building.

I shook my head and grinned from ear to ear, "Not gonna happen" I thought, walking closer to Dicks' room. Footsteps echoed from behind the closed door. My heart stopped. leaning against the old, metal bannister, the door slowely opened. Tears rolled down Ornshaws face as he left the room, giving Dicks the V sign behind his back. As he walked away, I came to realize this was the perfect chance and spoke up.

"You alright?" I quivered. Backing away slowly as he stopped in his tracks and turned his head.  
"Yeah... Caught me, thought I would have got away with usin' a towel. Dicks is a right merchant, he is. Why'd you leave so suddenly anyways?" He asked, chewing his gum loudly and wiping the tears from his face.  
"Oh, I wasn't feeling too great. Uh, Probably just the sight of Dicks though; he has that effect on people" I smiled and pulled my bag over my shoulder. I felt terrible from the sight of seeing him upset.  
"Hahaha, right." he laughed "Y'know there's no point going to see him now. Why don't you see him tomorrow or something, sure he wont mind".

I looked down at my feet. I knew that I would be in ten times more trouble if I went through with what he said.  
"Just say you were ill or something, it'd be worth it anyway, honest" he said hopefully.  
I knew for sure that I'd be punished accordingly for not going to see Dicks, but it would be worth it right? I mean, Ornshaw has just asked me to come out after school with him...


	2. I've taken to you, so strong

_Jack Wild as Tom Ornshaw in Melody (S.W.A.L.K), fanfiction.  
Disclaimer: All Melody characters copyright to Hemdale and Goodtimes Enterprises and written by Alan Parker_

* * *

 **A WILD STORY**

* * *

Chapter 2.

Intense confusion and a lump in my throat stopped me from speaking as I looked up at Ornshaw with a blank expression; why would he ask to spend time with me?  
Regardless of all reasons i should have said no, I nodded and we both walked down the corridor.  
"Aha, I knew you'd come, so where do you wanna go? We could just get the bus around London if you like?" He said.  
"Yeah, sure!" I said, with butterflies in my stomach.

After a long time on the bus, we arrived at a quite picnic area and sat there to talk.  
"You know, you aren't that bad... For a girl I mean. Most girls are stuck up and cocky. You're easy to get along with, most girls aren't like that" He muttered, staring off into the distance.  
"Thanks, I guess. Suppose it's because I don't talk much though, Don't have much confidence" I admitted.  
"Ha, yeah. Why do you go so shy though? I've come to realise that you aren't like that around your friends" He looked at me, chewing his gum and squinting slightly.

I froze and looked down.

"Just confidence... I know my closer friends well enough to not be so awkward"  
Ornshaw nods, half smiles and looks around quickly. He picks up his bag and stands up, keeping eye contact with me.

He acts no different with me compared to with his friends, not that I noticed, anyway... Other then he talks about more personal things. This makes him easier to talk to, however I don't know that much about him, in a sense of not being able to tell if he's happy or sad. I was an open book, if I were to be sad, I'd look it and if I was happy, my smile could be seen for miles.

"I know, we could get some food if you like? Theres a popcorn stall down the road, only costs one or two" He smiled.  
My eyes widened as I smiled contagiously, "Alright, lets go".


	3. Jealousy is a virtue

_Jack Wild as Tom Ornshaw in Melody (S.W.A.L.K), fanfiction._  
 _Disclaimer: All Melody characters copyright to Hemdale and Goodtimes Enterprises and written by Alan Parker_

* * *

 **A WILD STORY**

* * *

Chapter 3.

All throughout the school day, I was unable to think straight, all I could do was fascinate over what happened yesterday. I loved spending time with Ornshaw, whenever I saw him in lessons, although we didn't really get a chance to talk, it felt as if we were close friends..

I slumped down in the creaky school chair and looked up at the ceiling trying not to fall asleep. I looked round to Janet who was sat behind me, her hair more puffy than ever. She leaned forward to start talking to me and stared at Mr Fellows to make sure he wasn't paying attention. "I've got to go see Miss Fairfax at break, so I won't be around. I'll be out at lunch though." Janet said apologetically.  
"Oh.. All right," I replied.  
I smiled at Janet while the bell rang and packed up my book and dropped them into my bag.

I had no idea what to do for all of break, I pretty much could only picture myself wandering around aimlessly for twenty minutes. Suddenly, I was stopped in my tracks by Laurelle and an unfamiliar face.  
"Did you hear? Janet wont be out at break, I'm lost as to what to do," She laughed.  
"Yeah, I'm not too sure what I'm doing, aha. I think I might just go sit with the others?" I said curiously.  
"Might do. Oh, this is the new boy, Ralph." She slightly pointed towards the tall, fair boy stood next to her "I've been asked to show him around a bit as he's in my form group. Oh, hold on."

Laurelle quickly made her way round to Mr Fellows who was signalling her over and me and Ralph made immediate, awkward eye contact before he started a conversation with me. A million thoughts raced through my mind his continuous smile was comforting and I came to realise that we had a lot in common, but he was nothing compared to-  
"You alright?" Ornshaw asked from behind me as he rested his hand on my shoulder, seemingly taking no notice of Ralph.  
"Uh, yeah I'm good, you? I thought you'd be with Danny and O'leary," I stuttered.  
"Yeah I'm all right. Nah I'll go find them later if I need to," He said as he stood next to me, his attention now drawn to the masses of students pushing past.

"Anyway... Elliott, was it? what have you got after break? You better be in my next lesson, I don't think i could bare not getting to know you soon," Ralph said confidently.  
"Maths with Mr Still I think," I replied.  
"Privileged to be in the same class, but I'm sure she don't need to get much more close to you," Ornshaw snapped, chewing his gum loudly.  
"And how the monkeys would you know this, Ornshaw?" Ralph squinted his eyes and looked down at Ornshaw.  
I pressed my lips together and my stomach turned as I looked hopefully up at Ornshaw. He looked at me only to grab my arm and look back at Ralph with a frown.  
"Just watch it, all right," He grunted before walking away while I followed behind looking back at Ralph with a worried look to see him shrugging his shoulders and rubbing his forehead in annoyance.

I felt deeply sorry for him, he wasn't a bad person and I could only thing that it was purely jealousy that made Ornshaw act how he did. But what could I do? I couldn't chance loosing my friendship with Ornshaw.


End file.
